


To Do With Us

by Pixie_Child



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not stupid. I know something's happened with the five of you and part of it had to do with us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 4.09 - I'll be Seeing You  
> A/N: episode tag for 4.09. I don't know if I should still be participating, given that I miss three episodes, but whatever.  
> A/N2: i_want_2 was right, the ending with Jo and Zane was great. Anyone for shipping Zoe off to Alaska with Tess?  
> A/N3: Dialog from the episode  
> Written for: http://community.livejournal.com/eureka_tag/  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 15, 2010

Andy's cheerful as ever as he unlocks the cell. "Sorry inconvenience, Mr. Donovan." The deputy says. Once out, Zane actually closes it behind him, as though it's his front door or something. Well, it may as well be the frequency he's in there. "The evidence _was_ overwhelming."

"Well, you can relax 'cause I'm not gonna sue you."

"Glad see the experience hasn't hardened you." Jo says depreciatingly. She looks at Andy. "Thanks for your help." Andy nods and leaves. Unfortunately, Zane doesn't go with him.

"Hang on." Obstinately, Zane follows her. "You're not getting off that easy, Lupo." Jo sighs, stops and looks at him. "I'm not stupid. I know something's happened with the five of you and part of it had to do with us."

"Zane let it go. Grant's been cleared and so have you."

"I'm not talkin' about Grant." He steps forward. " _You_ had my grandmother's engagement ring, Jo. Come on, tell me what we were to each other  
."

Jo clears throat uncomfortably. "Nothing. I gotta go." She goes to leave, but Zane grabs her arm, pulls her back to him and kisses her. For an instant, it's just like it used to be, before everything went to hell. Right now, in this moment, everything feels right. No, better then right, it feels perfect.

Then he pulls away and she's brought back into _this_ reality. "Then why didn't that didn't feel like a first kiss?"

She has no answer, even though she spent the day coming up with responses to the questions he could ask, in any possible context, because she'd never considered this one. Before Jo can come up with a way to respond, the _very_ last person on this earth she wants to deal with is there.

"Zane!" Zoe chirps from behind her. "Hey. I just heard the good news." The girl, the _kid_ , wraps her arms around Zane. He looks at Jo apologetically, but hugs Zoe back. "Mm." Jo looks away "We should go and celebrate. Jo, do you wanna come?" Jo forces a grin shakes her head.

"No." She says quickly, sure of _that_ answer at least, "No, no, no, no." Jo began to slowly back up, just wanting out of there. "No, you two go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Jo nodded Zoe, and as quickly as she can she leaves.

God, she hates this reality.

\---

Zane quirks a smile at Zoe, then watches Jo leave.

Throughout his date with Zoe, he's distracted by everything that's happened lately and memories of his kiss with Lupo. That kiss was overwhelming with its intensity and how it had felt so _right_ in a way he's never experienced before. Zoe notices his inattention and tries to make up for it with anecdotes about her life in college, but he's not really paying attention.

Zane tries to be irritated with Jo for screwing up the one thing he had going for lately by telling himself this is just her latest way of messing with him and he's kissing her was just his retaliation. Unfortunately, self-delusion was never one of his talents. He knows _something_ is going on, has been since Founder's Day when five of the most influential members of Eureka started acting completely out of it, and Jo's not lying very convincingly when she says otherwise. Then alone is just more proof that something's happened and, damnit, he's going to figure out what it is.

And kissing Jo Lupo again happens to be necessary in doing so, well, he's sure as hell not going to complain. That woman can kiss no one else.


End file.
